


The First of "I Love You"s

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooooo, this is really shit. I haven't written in a while and have never written anything Dmmd, so this is really bad. I'm sorry for that.</p></blockquote>





	The First of "I Love You"s

“Aoba.”

The boy sitting next to the person this name belonged to suddenly stopped all of what he was doing; he just seemingly spaced out for a second, focusing on the wall across from them. Upon hearing his name, a “huh” slipped out of Aoba’s mouth. He didn't intend for it to sound like a question, but it did.

Not that it really matter, because Noiz only said the other’s name once more, “Aoba.”

Aoba lightly placed his hand on Noiz’s leg and looked up to him. “What’s wrong, Noiz? Why do you keep saying my name?” As he spoke, worry and concern clearly laced his words together.

Hearing the person's voice that, that named belonged to pulled Noiz out of his trance and a hint of red slowly rose to his cheeks. After a couple seconds of him trying to recall what happened, he quietly said, "Did I say that out loud?"

When a look of confusion appeared on his significant other's face, he quickly recovered by stating that “it was nothing” and went back to messing with his coil. Aoba knew that there was no use pushing the subject, since it seemed mundane in the first place, and returned to his book he had been reading from before.

Besides, he’d probably just bring it up later, anyway.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

And just that he did.

While the two had been getting ready to go to bed, the encounter from earlier that day suddenly popped up from the back of Aoba’s mind. As Noiz snuggled up to Aoba in their very dark room, the elder of the two was quietly thinking about how to bring it up.

Noiz must have noticed, because he moved the hair that covered Aoba’s neck and surprisingly softly and gently (at least, it was soft and gentle compared to their usual kisses) kissed the nape of his neck, something he always did when the two laid in bed together and Aoba seemed anxious.

When Aoba relaxed slightly, Noiz made Aoba face him and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I was just, thinking, of earlier today, when you kept saying my name.” Aoba looked into Noiz’s bright green eyes, trying to see the slightest change of emotion in them. When he couldn’t pin point a defiant change, he continued (even though he thought he saw slight dilatation, but decided that it was just both of their eyes adjusting to the dark), “How come you kept saying my name?”

Noiz quietly sighed and laid back down next to Aoba (whose eyes followed) and put his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

“I kept saying you’re name because I like how it rolls off of my tongue.”

“That’s it?” Aoba didn’t think it was that big of a deal that Noiz liked the way his name sounded.

“No, I mean like I enjoy how it tastes in my mouth.”

Aoba still really wasn’t following.

Noiz gave a defeated sigh and laid on his stomach, his face in his pillow. He spoke, but because of the pillow, it was very muffled.

Aoba chuckled and began to pet Noiz’s hair. “You know, I can’t really understand you when you’re practically making out with the pillow.”

Noiz slowly turned around, sighing again, and faced Aoba. He then began to embrace him. After the embrace was returned, he quietly and almost agonizingly slowly said, “I think. . . I think that I. . . love, you.”

Aoba felt his face heat up and as Noiz pulled away, he embraced him harder.

“I love you too, Noiz.”

Though he couldn’t see his face, Aoba swore that the smile that he felt Noiz give him into his shoulder lit up the whole room.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, this is really shit. I haven't written in a while and have never written anything Dmmd, so this is really bad. I'm sorry for that.


End file.
